Starro
Starro was a centuries-old, starfish-like alien that's native to a world of water. History One day, Starro sunned itself on a rock as a strange craft appeared in the sky. It never felt real fear until it was too late to flee. Being the last of its kind, Starro became an object of the Preserver's interest and was included in a collection of unique specimens. Starro tried repeatedly to escape, but to no avail; it simply was not strong enough to escape the Preserver's enclosure. Years later, the alien was rescued by Superman and placed in the Fortress of Solitude. Though it was still little more than a prisoner, Starro had a plan: Gain control of Superman since it witnessed the Kryptonian's strength.This presumably occurred either when Superman fought the Preserver in the episode "The Main Man" or Mongul in the episode "For the Man Who Has Everything". .]] Decades later, Superman was feeding Starro when it jumped up at its host's face and grabbed hold of the Kryptonian. From that moment on, Starro took psychic control of Superman. During the subsequent years, the alien remained concealed under Superman's costume and used its host to breed thousands of psychic-parasitic clones. It planned to release the creatures into the ocean and thus conquer the world. .]] When the time came to enact its plan, Starro, still controlling Superman, attempted to dispose of the Justice League Unlimited, presumably in fear of jeopardizing its plans. After nearly killing Micron, Starro/Superman enlisted Batman's help to find the traitor among the JLU ranks to presumably sidetrack everybody, but when Starro/Superman failed to do away with Warhawk, Superman was exposed as the culprit, though the team wasn't aware of Starro's existence. Starro/Superman retreated to the Fortress of Solitude, where he was confronted by the JLU. After Superman was subdued by a shard of Kryptonite, the heroes discovered Starro attached to Superman's chest. Realizing it was a water creature, Aquagirl made telepathic contact with it, uncovering its plans. The tables were soon turned, however, when Starro's spawn took over Aquagirl, Warhawk, Kai-Ro and Big Barda. Starro/Superman was released, and went in pursuit of Batman. After crashing the Batmobile, it let its guard down and Batman tackled it with an electrocuting grapple. Starro was stunned and lost its mental grip, and Superman managed to break free. Starro was subdued while Batman and Superman fought off its brethren. When finally all the alien starfish were contained, Aquagirl made contact with Starro and was able to determine the location of its home planet. She input the coordinates into Big Barda's Mother Box, and then Starro and its spawn were safely boom-tubed back home. Powers and abilities Starro used mind control to achieve his goals. It could completely control any host, who in turn retained no recollection of the happening. Starro was photosensitive, seeing as it squinted when pelted with a flash grenade. However, its bigger vulnerability was electricity, which could inflict pain, and completely neutralize it. Background information In the DC Comics, Starro the Star Conqueror was the first enemy of the Justice League of America. Incidentally, "The Call" was the first appearance of the Justice League in the DCAU. Starro was never referred to by this name in , but Bruce Timm used it in extras. Also in the extras, it is revealed that Starro's appearance in was not meant to prepare for a future appearance and was simply a cameo of a well known alien creature for comic book fans. When coming up with an enemy for the JLU to fight in "The Call", Starro was deemed an appropriate enemy and the cameo in "The Main Man" was decided to be used. Bruce Timm revealed during an interview with The World's Finest that the production team originally considered to use Starro in as the first villain for the Justice League.http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/sections/backstage/interview/bt/interview.php Appearances * "The Main Man" * "The Call" References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Batman Beyond rogues Category:Future individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Justice League rogues Category:Superman rogues